Sweet Serenity: The 7th sketch
by Cxxndelight
Summary: Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali Jungkook masih bisa lolos. Goresan terakhir pada dagu, sketsa wajah ketujuh. Kim Taehyung menangkapnya dalam manik eboni. Tubuh kurus beraroma maskulin menahannya dibangku, "Mau berkencan minggu ini?" [YAOI/BL/BTS/TaeKook/VKook]


**Cast :**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning :**

YAOI, OOC

 **Disclaimer :**

I just own this story, but all the cast belong to God and their family.

 **Summary :**

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali Jungkook masih bisa lolos. Goresan terakhir pada dagu, sketsa wajah ketujuh. Kim Taehyung menangkapnya dalam manik eboni. Tubuh kurus beraroma maskulin menahannya dibangku, "Mau berkencan minggu ini?"

* * *

.

.

.

Helai coklat lembut sekali lagi bergoyang lemah bersama hembusan angin siang itu. Kali ini tempat peristirahatan si permata hati Jungkook adalah taman belakang gedung fakultasnya yang sepi. Terbaring beralas rerumputan dengan ranselnya sebagai bantalan. Pemuda itu mengernyit, menapakkan sebelah lengan diatas kelopak mata untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang terik menusuk manik eboninya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook, termenung dalam kemilau imajiner yang berpendar mengelilingi tubuh sempurna bak model yang jauhnya kurang dari sepuluh meter darinya, melupakan goresan kasar yang melenceng dari garis tipis pensil yang telah ia buat pada bukunya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis namun bahkan tak ada kesedihan yang ingin ia luapkan. Ia ingin meraung namun ia bahkan tak merasa gundah. Segalanya adalah tentang Kim Taehyung yang mencuri segala kontrol pikirannya, membuang jauh-jauh kewarasannya dengan membiarkan kelasnya berlalu begitu saja sementara dirinya terduduk disini bersama buku sketsanya dan juga pensil serta karet penghapusnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Kim…" Jungkook menunduk, lalu mengembangkan senyuman. "…Taehyung."

Kemudian menyapukan karet penghapusnya pada bagian hidung yang terlihat buruk karena goresan tebalnya yang sedikit melenceng. Dan di menit-menit berikutnya ia kembali sibuk dengan sketsa wajah Taehyung dalam bukunya.

Melirik lalu menggambarnya dengan detail.

"Kim…Taehyung."

Ia melirik lagi, memastikan segala fitur tubuh Taehyung disana dengan seksama lalu mencetaknya dengan ayunan pensilnya yang lincah diatas kertas _canson_ dan sesekali menghapusnya saat goresan yang dibuat kurang sempurna.

Jungkook tersenyum lagi dalam lantunan nama Kim Taehyung yang terasa fasih diucap dari bibirnya.

"Kim…"

Merapal setiap waktu, bahkan setiap malam dan menyelipkannya bersama do'a-do'anya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"…Taehyung."

Jungkook menarik selembar _tissue_ disampingnya, menyapu dalam gerakan lamban dan penuh kehati-hatian untuk membersihkan debu dari karet penghapus pada sketsanya. Ia lalu menyeret mata pensilnya lagi, membuat arsiran pada beberapa bagian, tipis dan tebal hingga membentuk kombinasi indah yang terlihat nyata.

Dan ia sampai pada goresan terakhir di dagu lancip sebelum berteriak 'sempurna' dalam hati, sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk mengulang nama pemuda itu yang tak pernah bosan ia sebut.

"Kim…"

"… **Taehyung**."

Sedetik terdiam.

Dua detik masih terdiam.

Tiga dan empat detik masih terdiam.

Jungkook tergugu, mendongak merasakan naungan tubuh tinggi kurus dari terik matahari yang menyengat pada kulitnya. Tak bisa apapun kecuali membelalakkan mata dan ia ingin lari dari duduknya di bangku saat itu juga. Namun ia telah terjebak dalam sangkar yang tercipta dari pancaran manik eboni itu, sekaligus membiusnya dalam wangi maskulin yang memabukkan raga, Kim Taehyung berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis yang menggoda.

"Ini yang ketujuh," katanya sambil mendekatkan diri pada telinga Jungkook yang memerah.

"Aku benar, 'kan?"

Taehyung tak mendapat balasan apapun selain napas tercekat pemuda dalam kungkungannya, yang juga sedang bernapas kesusahan saat bibirnya ia lajukan pada perpotongan leher jenjang itu. Tangannya ikut ambil bagian dengan menarik keluar kerah kemeja biru langit milik Jungkook, mempermudah akses hidung bangirnya untuk mengendus leher beraroma manis yang menguar secara alami.

"H-hei−"

Dan kecipak panjang pada lehernya tertangkap pendengaran Jungkook, begitu sensual dan memabukkan. Hanya dengan begini Kim Taehyung seketika membawa tubuhnya melayang melewati bumi untuk melihat bintang bersinar lebih dekat dalam pandangannya. Melupakan tempatnya berpijak untuk sementara. Dan Jungkook bersyukur posisinya hanya terduduk.

Basah dan dingin.

Semilir angin mengundang sarafnya untuk merasakan dingin pada bagian yang dikecup Taehyung barusan. Ia menatap mata eboni itu tak percaya. Sesungguhnya ia justru ingin meninju mukanya yang tampan itu saat senyuman manis melumpuhkan saraf justru hadir begitu mudah sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk terbengong.

Taehyung menarik buku sketsa diatas pangkuannya, melihat dalam ketakjuban dengan decakan berkali-kali. Ia mendengar pemuda itu memuji tentang kesempurnaan dan detailnya hasil goresan Jungkook, tapi bibirnya serasa bisu untuk menjawab atau bahkan sekedar bergumam menanggapi.

"Tujuh kali." Taehyung mengulang lagi sambil membalik lembaran dalam tumpukan yang sama. "Dan semuanya sempurna."

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, rasanya sangat kikuk dan benar-benar ingin mati saat pemuda yang dikaguminya menyadari kehadiran dan kebiasaannya beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi dengan hal yang sudah dilakukannya barusan pada lehernya. Yakin sudah besok ia perlu memakai baju berkerah tinggi untuk menutupi warna ungu pudar yang akan tercetak pada lehernya.

"Namamu−" Taehyung membalik lagi namun kini pada _cover_ depan untuk menemukan tiga suku kata tertulis disana. "Jeon Jungkook?"

Siang itu pada semenit sebelumnya, Jungkook pikir ia perlu merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan kelasnya dua jam lalu. Ia tak pernah tahu siang itu pemuda pujaannya akan menghampiri bangkunya lalu mengatakan gamblang kesadarannya saat Jungkook mengabadikannya dalam sketsa. Dan membuatnya ingin mati karena malu yang tak terbendung.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ …"

Ia ingin menyesal semenit lalu, namun sekarang ia justru ingin berlari ke rumah sakit karena ajakan Taehyung yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak normal.

"Mau berkencan minggu ini?"

 _-Finite-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **a/n**

TaeKook lagi astaga T.T Don't tell to **_hopekies,_** kay? Please XD. Jadi sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin yang udah diketik kemaren-kemaren, eh tiba-tiba stuck, jadilah bikin cerita lain heheheh. Yang ini seriusan berasa gagal aja, mau dirombak lagi tapi feelnya udah nguap aja, saya kecewa nih huhuh. Terus…makasih buat **_wulancho95_** yang udah mau ku ajakin bikin dan upload fanfiksi barengan. Sebenernya iseng, eh ternyata keturutan wkwk, thanks yaa dear. Sekalian mau ucapin MAKASIH BANYAK BANGET buat yang udah review, favorit, dan follow di Sleeping Bunny. Astaga aku ga nyangka responnya kaya gitu, SUMPAH T.T. Btw ini judul tanggungan si _**wulancho95**_ jadi kalo ngga nyambung atau apa tolong bash dia aja XD


End file.
